crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Matazuresou
Matazuresou (またずれ荘 Matazuresō) are the apartments in which the Nohara family lived for a while. They were forced to move out when their house was being reconstructed by Onigawara Renovation after a gas explosion that destroyed their house completely. The name literally translates to "It Looks Like It Will Fall Apart Again." A real apartment complex in Kobe was named Matazuresou since the owner was a big fan of Crayon Shin-chan. Features They are small apartments. They also have problems such as water leaks, in addition to that some floors, walls and ceilings are quite fragile. However, despite all this, these old apartments can withstand a strong typhoon with almost no problems. In the manga there is only one communal bathroom shared by all neighbors, while there in the anime there is one per room. Neighbors History The story of how the Nohara family had to temporarily stay in these apartments is as follows: The explosion Prior to the final explosion of the house, we see clear signs of deterioration in the family home: walls cracking, breaking boards, etc. Towards the end of the episode Misae left the gas open. When she realizes that the house was full of gas, she asks the family to not lit a fire, or there would be a tremendous gas explosion. Shinnosuke, following his usual lack of logic, lights a cigarette lighter saying "Fire? How?" and then the explosion occurs. The Nohara family survived the explosion with barely a scratch, but the house was destroyed after flying through the air. Looking for a new home After the tragic event, Shinnosuke and Hiroshi were looking for a new home together with Micchi and Yoshirin. They visited several real estate agencies, but because of Shinnosuke, Micchi and Yoshirin, they were kicked out of various real estate agencies. Finally, Shin-chan and Hiroshi met Misae again, who had been taking care of Himawari. However, Hiroshi suddenly saw something from afar, and ran excitedly. Hiroshi saw what turned out to be the Matazuresou. Hiroshi was excited and said that these apartments were like those were they lived before Shinnosuke was born. For this reason, the Nohara family stayed here as temporary housing. Meeting the neighbors The Nohara family moved to the apartments just days after the explosion. There they evidently first dealed with the landlady, who explained the conditions of the rent and that noises and other disturbances would not be entertained, which later was of no use as Shinnosuke continued his daily chagrin. The first neighbor they meet is Yonro, a student who lives in the room next to the Nohara family, and urges them to make no noise, since he is studying for university entrance exams for the 3rd time as he tells so, though after a while he spurts out that it is his 6th time. Later, they meet Yuu, an aspiring theater actress, and the Kutsuzokos, a young mother and daughter who will admire Misae a lot for the life she has and how she organizes her family. Life in the apartments The rooms of the apartments are very small, which will lead to a series of discomforts to which Nohara were not used. The arrival of the Nohara disrupts the lives of all tenants of the apartments. Especially nervous is the landlady, who lives just below Shin-chan. One of her hobbies is to make a tower of dentures, which usually comes down by some blow that Shinnosuke gives upstairs. Yuu and the Kutsuzoko are the ones who will enjoy the presence of the Noharas, especially Misae. Atsuko sees in Misae a example, and will ask for advice on many aspects of life, as a young mother who lives alone (her husband is a truck driver and lives outside). Yuu practices her acting skills with Shin-chan and Misae. Although she fails in her first attempt, finally she passes a casting and leaves the Apartments to fulfill her dream of being an actress. The Apartments are outside the route of the bus of the Futaba Kindergarten, which is why Misae must take Shinnosuke every day by bicycle to class. The hole in the wall The relation of the Noharas with Yonro deserves a separate mention. At first the young student doesn't care much that the Noharas occupy the room next to him. On one of his study evenings, Shinnosuke begins to knock on the wall. Yonro responds, and after an exchange of blows the wall ends up breaking. A hole of half a meter in diameter is formed between both rooms. To separate them they put a blue curtain in the hole. Thanks to the hole, the relationship between them is tightened. There will be many times when Yonro gets free dinner from the Noharas, and comment with them what they are watching on television. The hole is nonetheless a headache for Misae, who knows that if the landlord discovers it they will have to pay for the repair. In spite of everything, they manage to hide it until leaving the apartments, when they kindly give a note to the landlady with the money necessary to fix it. Drugs plot A few episodes before the Noharas leave the apartments, two policemen (members of the narcotics division, the Central Police Station) come to the apartments to spy on a criminal whose girlfriend lives in a nearby building. As disguise Kyūji Oda and Kyōsuke Nigariya tells everyone that they are father and son (the only one who knows their true identity is the landlady). In their meetings with the neighbors they struggle to cover up their identity, embarrassing themselves more and more. The criminal they seek is Masuo Steroid, a member of the "Clan of Morphine", involved in a drug trafficking plot. The vigilance focuses on waiting for him to meet up with his girlfriend, Lisa Aspirin, and capture them together. After a few episodes of surveillance, Lisa appears, but first befriends Shinnosuke, who almost discovers the police. Later, in the episodes before the Noharas leave the apartments, Kyūji thinks to discover that at last Masuo has contacted Lisa after spying on her in the supermarket. They are captured in the park, and Masuo decides to surrender after Shinnosuke defends him and says he is a good guy. However, at that moment Hiropon Honda, a gunman hired by the "Clan of Morphine", appears with the aim of killing Masuo to prevent him from disclosing information to the police. They all manage to flee except Shin-chan, whom he takes as hostage and guides him to the apartments. All residents are threatened at gunpoint. Lisa and Masuo decide to appear to save their lives. In a moment of carelessness when Yu arrives, Shin-chan takes advantage to put on a mask of Action Mask. Hiropon stumbles and falls on top of Shin-chan, being immobilized with pain when nailing the horns of the mask. Finally Hiropon and Masuo were arrested. The next day the Noharas leave the apartments, to the great regret of all the neighbors with the new tranquility of the apartments. The new job of Musae Since the Noharas leave the apartments, they disappear from the series. However, tenants (especially Yonro and Kutsuzoko) continue to cross paths with Shin-chan. Many episodes later, when Musae Koyama leaves the family house for a new job as photographer, she will end up also staying in the apartments. Interestingly, she stays in the same room as the Noharas before. The new neighbour In the 4th Volume of New Crayon Shin-chan, a new tenant of Matazuresou is introduced, Although his name remains unknown. He is a young man (around 30 years old) that was kicked out of his familiar house by his parents as he wasn't married yet. At first, Nushiyo Oya doesn't really like his manners and the way he is keeping his room, but after forcing him to clean and change, he starts to behave properly and even getting along well with the rest of the neighbours (at that time, only Yonro and Susan Koyuki seem to be still living there)... Gallery 402a.mp4 snapshot 01.31 -2017.04.02 18.05.35-.jpg 402a.mp4 snapshot 01.34 -2017.04.02 18.05.42-.jpg Pc.jpg Category:Location